The 30 Candles Of Dread
by sushiedchicken
Summary: (HIATUS) It's the first time Seika High School celebrated Halloween, and this idea was made to come true by the help of the new Chairman of the Committee of Festivities, no other than Usui Takumi. Well, while the other students were dancing in the gymnasium, Misaki, Usui, Sakura, Shizuka, and the others decided to play a game. What game, you ask? The 30 candles of Dread.
1. Halloween Party Proposal

This story is dedicated to my beloved IV- Einstein classmates who gave me ideas as to what I will present in each chapter, and I'm currently working on it despite of my tight schedule. Lol, I just really want to do this.

Please Review, your consideration will be highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fujiwara does. The sub-stories that I'll present in each chapter is from my head, though.

Chapter 1: Halloween Party Proposal

As usual, sessions of the Seika High Student Council are held twice or thrice a week with the demon President Ayuzawa Misaki still on the throne.

Every law that she wants to be implemented in this dictatorial ideologized school can be done in less than a second by just using her famous intimidating aura, but now that her biggest weakness is also a part of the Council, what will happen to her superiority?

"How many times do I have to tell you that having a Halloween event will bring nothing but fusses?" Misaki hissed, making the male SC members bow in trepidation (except for one), they came up with that idea after all.

The main reason why the institution should commemorate the said event is to give the seniors some fun before they graduate, most of the people in the SC are seniors, and that explains some part of the motive too.

They have been bugging and exerting many efforts on making Misaki agree about it for already a week, which they failed to do so, and Halloween is only just three days away, so they have to hurry up on making Misaki agree to their proposal.

Flashback:

Before the session...

"Usui we're begging you! Please make Kaichou agree to our proposal!" about thirty males begged and kneeled in front of the green orbed blonde alien who seemed to be uninterested, as usual.

"Nope, I'm not gonna do anything," Usui shrugged his shoulders in complete apatheticness. "I'm not getting extra hits today."

"Please! You are the Chairman of the Committee of Festivities! Kaichou will listen to you and we'll do everything in return!" They chorused.

"That won't do," Usui insisted and shoved a mutt out of gripping his leg.

"PLEASE!" They also insisted. "If you're worried about the work, then we'll do it, just make kaichou agree to this event!"

"I'm not worried about that," Usui sighed. If he can run a company and do paperworks in a short period of time, making true of such event is incredibly possible with his financial and social state, even without the consent of their school chairwoman.

The only problem around here is the chairwoman itself, if their proposal is agreed, Misaki, as the chairman of the SC, will be obligated to check on everything about it, she'll never have extra time for him (because she has to work at the café too), and Usui as a 'caring' person he is, will be guilty to disturb her (by his usual teasing) knowing that Misaki hates being interrupted while working with many people.

But what about these kneeling mutts over here? They do deserve a break too. Maybe he just have to force Misaki for his help, he's the new Chairman Committee of the Festivities after all.

"Okay," Usui mouthed and yawned, the males who were blocking his way finally shoved themselves on the sides.

There he goes, on the way to the SC session room.

End of Flashback

"Prez, I think you should consider agreeing with the proposal, everyone will love it," Usui who was next to Yukimura, said.

The others in the session brightened up, Usui is finally making a move. Yahoo.

"No," Misaki insisted, sending more death aura particles to each person in the room.

"But prez, what's the use of the Committee of Festivities?"

"I don't know. Who created that Committee in the first place?!" Misaki then slammed her palms on the table furiously.

"That event would not only affect the council's funds, it would also make the school dirty after the activities. You all know that this school is male infested, and most males are lazy butts. They will wreck the whole school and then leave the cleaning up for the poor feminine to do, like what always happens."

"We promise to clean up by ourselves! No 'poor femininity' this time! Please just agree with us kaichou," a male member confidently explained. The others eagerly agreed. "We're sure that the girls will enjoy this event too."

"I just hope that you're not being sarcastic," Misaki sighed deeply. "Anyway, we have problems on the funds too, so it can't probably work out."

"They mean it prez," Usui sent her an assuring look. "About the money problem, what about about asking for solicitations?"

"That's a good idea," Yukimura agreed. "Uhh, that is if kaichou agrees."

"Seika high may be just a public school but that doesn't mean that we'll resort to soliciting just because of this event," Misaki disagreed, then most of the people moaned in displeasure.

"Prez, give these mutts some break, they need to feel youthness," Usui interrupted.

"Cut the crap Usui, you know that the school isn't capable of holding an event right now because of it's current financial state, isn't that hard to understand?" Misaki still insisted.

Usui knows that one of Misaki's weakness is horrors, but he thinks it's not too severe to the extent of using her superiority to decline the Halloween Party Proposal. Misaki isn't gonna do something that would only just benefit herself, she's not selfish, and everyone knows that.

"I'll take care of everything," Usui said. "The expenses, equipments, materials... Just agree with the proposal. That's only what we need to take from you."

"Thanks, but Seika high will never accept any of your charity," Misaki hissed.

"Oh come on," Usui rolled his emerald orbs. "Stop being so stubborn, if something happens to any of them, it will never be your responsibility, it will be mine. That's what you are worrying about, right?"

Misaki didn't say anything, instead, she sighed and signed the paper in front of her and gave it to a dark green haired feminine looking male. Yukimura in short. "Tell me if you need help."

The session room immediately became noisy with the loud hurrahs and victory cooes, then the bell followed.

"See you later, meeting adjourned. " Misaki said, grabbed her bag and went out of the room.

"Usui you're our hero!" They praised.

"Just make sure everything is done right, don't make any trouble, especially to Ayuzawa," Usui warned seriously and started to trail to the exit.

The men eagerly nodded and started opening their computers, excited and looking forward to make solicitation letters.

"Prez, what's wrong? You look extra fierce today," Usui asked Misaki as they walked school hallway, hands dug deep in his Jeans' pocket.

"Who wouldn't? My work will be added because of that stupid event," Misaki replied, tightening get grip on her school bag, obviously feeling uneasiness.

"Aww, don't worry prez, I'll help you," Usui suggested with a playful tone.

"No thanks, I don't like accepting help from aliens, it's no challenge," Misaki shook her head in declination.

Suddenly, Usui grabbed Misaki's wrist and pinned her down the nearby wall.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Misaki yelled, flushing really red.

"Wether you like it or not, I'll help you," Usui said, stole a kiss on her forehead and then let her out of his grip.

However, Misaki was still blushing madly. "You're an idiot, I won't let you do anything instead."

"Tralalala.."

The Next Day...

"Okay where the hell did you get those stuff?!" Misaki asked the people violently who were working on the stalls and other things needed for the Halloween event at the school grounds.

The men shivered and hid in places where they can be protected if ever Misaki tried to attack them.

"Hey prez, what's the problem?" Usui appeared behind Misaki, with his usual brilliant grin that can light up the whole world plastered in his handsome face.

"What's the meaning of this?! Are you going to transform the school into some kind of a horror circus?" Misaki yelled, she was pertaining to the huge ferris wheel, tents, scary costumes and lumbers and other materials on the ground of her beloved school.

"Duh, it's all needed in commemorating the event, it's free anyway, only from Walker Corporation merchandises," Usui grinned more and crossed his limbs in his chest.

"This is no time to be advertising! Who do you think will fix that massive ferris wheel? ME?!"

"Even if you volunteered I'm afraid I can't let you do anything, as you said, this school is male-infested, so we'll help each other to get the work done," Usui countered.

"That is very ridiculous! You'll need a hundred of wrestlers to get that done, and-"

"Don't underestimate men, Ayuzawa. They're better than you think, they just don't use their brains when they don't want to."

"Even so-"

"Kaichou! We can do this, don't worry about us!" The idiot trio interrupted, already construction workers.

"Yeah," the others agreed, even some other females agreed too, which made Misaki to hesitate.

"Okay," Misaki sighed in defeat. "I'll let this off again for now. Get the girls do only the light work!"

"HAI!" They all saluted to their 'nice' school chairwoman.

"Great Choice, prez. Keep up the good work," Usui shook hands with Misaki.

"I hardly did anything," Misaki looked up to him with confused eyes.

Usui smiled at her which caused her to flush. He ruffled her hair with his big palms, "You look cute when you're confused."

Misaki flushed harder. "Don't make fun out of me!"

"You look much more beautiful when you're mad~" Usui teased with a grin.

"S-shut up!" Misaki stuttered and reached out her fist to hit Usui but he just dodged it with his swift moves.

"Bleeh," Usui stuck out his tongue to Misaki. "You can't hit me because you love me~"

"S-SHUT your freaking piehole up!"

How's that for Chapter 1? I have another story in progress so I can't guarantee that I'll update soon but I'm sure that I'll update within this week.

Please leave Reviews and do check out my maid-sama story, it's in my profile. Thanks ü


	2. What's the Game Again?

Hello, I managed to update this quick because I didn't attend the afternoon sessions in school because of some matters, and this chapter is the result of the extra time I had.

Please read thoroughly and please also review, it will be appreciated.

Previous Chapter Recap:

"Great Choice, prez. Keep up the good work," Usui shook hands with Misaki.

"I hardly did anything," Misaki looked up to him with confused eyes.

Usui smiled at her which caused her to flush. He ruffled her hair with his big palms, "You look cute when you're confused."

Misaki flushed harder. "Don't make fun out of me!"

"You look much more beautiful when you're mad~" Usui teased with a grin.

"S-shut up!" Misaki stuttered and reached out her fist to hit Usui but he just dodged it with his swift moves.

"Bleeh," Usui stuck out his tongue to Misaki. "You can't hit me because you love me~"

"S-SHUT your freaking piehole up!"

Disclaimer: I won't be writing fan fictions if I own maid-sama, so I don't own it. G?

Chapter 2: What's the game again?

The night is perfectly chilly and every part of Seika High School was lit by the shimmering bluish moon above; the green trees were full of life that even the slightest touch of breeze can sway their delicate looking leaves; the school buildings looked incredibly creepy with birds of varieties chirped and danced in front of them, the bright moon casting shadows of them in the solid walls; and so in generalization, this is the perfect night to celebrate Halloween. The excited students of Seika High would certainly agree to that.

All of the stalls, booths and games were fully occupied, other people were enjoying the dance on the gymnasium, and some we're just having some quality time with their friends while few were busy on something, refer to Misaki and some of her fellow Student Council members who were guarding the different parts of the gymasium and grounds where the celebration is held, of course to avoid any kind of trouble the students or visitors may got into.

"We should have made advertising flyers as well for the visitors, what a waste," Misaki shook her head lightly in disappointment. She didn't wear any costumes because she thinks she's already scary the way she is. She just wore her school uniform.

"It's okay, kaichou," Yukimura supposed. He was wearing a black cat's costume which only made him look more feminine than he already was, no scare factor at all. "Most of them would probably just volunteer to reconsider transferring here, the festivals in Seika High are mostly focused on luring more students to transfer here after all."

"You have a point, but it's more way better to hand flyers than making them figure out our motives themselves," Misaki stated, her golden orbs reflecting her happiness instead of her emotions.

"Okay, if you insist," Yukimura laughed nervously, there's no use arguing with this demon president, he'll just lose anyway.

"By the way Yukimura, you can already leave your post now and have fun on the games and stalls, there shouldn't be any troubles around here anymore," Misaki spoke so kindly that Yukimura was about to cry in joy.

"Really? Then how about you, kaichou?" He asked, curious about what she'll do if he leaves, she will have nothing to talk to anymore.

"I'm fine, Sakura and Shizuka will be meeting me soon," Misaki quickly replied. Yukimura gave her a big smile and went on his way after saying goodbye. Misaki was kinda grateful that Yukimura was some kind of girly, it made her feel comfortable around him.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, she was already tired of keeping the other guys away from fights and troubles. Good thing that the air still smells fresh and virgin even though there are interruptions from the scent of the sold foods in the stalls, it made her feel more alive and energized.

"Hey prez," someone's manly voice pronounced behind her.

Misaki's concentration on the breeze suddenly cracked upon hearing the familiar virile voice. "What do you want to do now? Tease me about your 'unexpected' success in your part of commemorating this event? Go on."

"Don't kid, you already knew that it'd be like this, still doubted my actions. You just don't trust me," Usui placed himself next to Misaki, wearing the school uniform that matches with Misaki's.

"Well, I apologize for that," Misaki stated, hiding a pink blush on her cheeks by facing the other side.

Usui just chuckled teasingly. "I figured out you'll say that."

Misaki didn't reply anymore, Usui will just tease her more if she somehow slip her tongue and say things that can boost up his confidence.

So, engulfed around them was silence. None spoke nothing, the only things they can hear was the shouts and yells of the people who were playing the booths nearby. The breeze were also getting colder and colder, making me Misaki shudder a little.

"Are you cold?" Usui asked Misaki out of the blue and stared at her adorable golden" eyes that seemed vulnerable at the moment. He really is perverted.

"No," Misaki replied softly.

"You're a terrible liar," Usui declared and stretched out his right hand to hold Misaki's left (as he was on the left and Misaki on the right side).

Usui grinned. "See? You're already cold like an ice," he said after feeling Misaki's temperature on her hand, he gripped on it tightly so Misaki's won't have any chance on reacquiring it.

After some few seconds, much to Usui surprise, Misaki didn't even try to take her hand out of his. Usui's hand is warm after all, so she must be enjoying this.

However, Usui just didn't talk more and just let the silence consume this cherishable moment and later plant it on their minds. Instances when Misaki just let him do what he wanted with her are very rare and seldom to happen, so if possible, Usui wanted to slow up time and make this moment last longer.

"MISAKI-CHAN!"

Usui immediately let go of Misaki's hand in surprise. Misaki's wouldn't want to be caught doing lovey dovey with someone after all, it would ruin her reputation, as she said so.

"Dang it~" Usui pestered, their moment didn't even last for three minutes, thanks to this four eyed and strawberry locked girls.

Misaki flushed and just scoffed to cover up for it, "Ahehe, Hello, Sakura, Shizuka."

"What's up?" Sakura asked as she twirled both of her tailed hairs and playfully scowled at Usui as soon as he saw him beside Misaki. "Nanda, Usui-kun you're with Misaki-chan again?"

Usui just smirked, he doesn't really like to interact with Misaki's friends, if they found out that he's been pestering Misaki to go out with him, they'll probably send him to hell.

"Anyway, our class is in the library, they want every one in the class to go there," Shizuko announced and slightly tugged her glasses with her fingers.

"Why? Don't tell me that they're doing something stupid," Misaki facepalmed in sudden depression.

"Maybe not, they won't ask us to get you if it's something stupid," Shizuko replied. Well, she has a point. Ayuzawa Misaki is the school's chairwoman after all.

"Okay, I'll go," Misaki just agreed, she has nothing to do anyways.

"You can come too, Usui-kun," Sakura cheerfully offered.

"You don't have to tell me," Usui grinned. Misaki rolled her eyeballs and crossed her limbs on her chest.

"You two can go ahead of us, we're gonna call our other classmates too," Shizuko stated.

"Yeah," Misaki gave them one last smile before parting ways.

After a couple of minutes, the duo arrived at the entrance of the school building where their classroom are located, on the second floor. There were no lights, only the moonlight lighted the creepy building.

"Okay, I change my mind, I'm gonna continue guarding on Yukimura's post," Misaki said and turned around but Usui grabbed her wrists and placed her next to him.

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of ghosts and imaginary monsters," Usui teased while grinning. Misaki gawked at him in anger. "Come on, we're already here, you can grip on to me if you're scared."

"Shut up, I'm not scared!" Misaki bravely exclaimed and planted her hands on her waists like she's kind of a superhero.

"If not, then let's go," Usui shoved his hands deep to his pockets and walked ahead of Misaki. He knows Misaki hates scary things, that's one of her weaknesses, and only Usui and her family knows that, so he's proud of himself.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Misaki ran to him and Usui welcomed and waited for her to arrive next to him.

They walked through the ground floor hallway to the stairs directing them to the second floor where their classroom is located at.

The hallway of the second floor looked creepier than that of the ground floor because of the higher altitude. The concrete floor creaked with each of their steps like it was wood paired with Misaki's unsteady breathing was like they're in a horror movie where they have to be silent or else the serial killer might hear them and permanently silence them forever.

Those thoughts made Misaki's steps become heavier as time passes.

With Usui's every glance at the crow haired maiden, he can tell that she must be imagining scary things. It won't be too long from now, he's sure Misaki will jump on to him when she hears another set scary sounds.

The windows creaked totally open when a strong breeze got on it's way to help Usui get Misaki jump in fear. The sudden appearance of a red cat followed, showing it's crimson red eyes that stared angrily at them before it ran away. Misaki yelped at that. Then a sudden 'thud' of a window closing itself also probably because of the series of strong breezes made Misaki grab a handful of Usui's uniform top.

Usui stared at her, he can already feel Misaki's fear, and it's getting too worse that he's getting worried instead of being amused. Okay, forget 'making Misaki jump in fear' plan.

"It's only a few meters to the room, don't worry, it's just your imagination," Usui smiled at Misaki which made her feel a little warm, but she shrugged the thought off immediately, she's not weak enough to get more comfort from Usui.

"I know," Misaki bitterly replied which Usui just countered with a calm, goofy smile. She probably doesn't know that she's still grabbing onto Usui's clothes.

Finally, they arrived at their moonlit classroom where the chairs were placed on the sides and their classmates were settling on the floor, forming a big circle.

"Kaichou and Usui-san is here, four more to go!" A girl announced cheerfully.

"What the hell is happening here?" Misaki asked rather loudly.

"We decided to play a game! Thirty people are involved, it's used to strengthen trusts and bonds!"

"What in the world are you talking about? We're gonna do that in the middle of a night like this?" Misaki asked curiously, making Usui sigh in relief, at least she's not trembling anymore.

"Kaichou, you don't know the thirty candles of dread?" A classmate asked while putting a chair over another on the side.

"Uh, no," Misaki innocently admitted while shaking her head in complete obliviousness. That made Usui laugh a little.

"Prez, and so I thought that you're a good Japanese," Usui smiled amusingly which made her scowl at him. "The thirty candles of dread is a game where you need thirty people to play, each of them will have to tell the others a story, a scary story about two people. The story's characters' names will be named from two people on the game, majority decides.

After the game ends, you have to make any wish and the spirits who were entertained by listening to the stories will make it come true. If you wished but it didn't came true, it means that the spirits didn't like your storytelling."

Misaki flinched. "A what about if you don't want to tell a story or continue listening?" she asked, already trembling.

"You'll be dragged to hell by the spirits because you ruined their expectancies," Usui replied seriously. Misaki gulped in fear, he knew it.

"Usui, I know this will sound stupid to you, but please help me get out of here, I can't take the pressure," Misaki whispered as she went red.

"As much as I want you to avoid playing this game, I'm afraid I can't help you," Usui replied as he crossed his limbs in his chest. "What will the people think of you? A chicken? Even telling them an excuse that you have student council work to do won't please them, there are other members of the council that can work it other than you, after all."

"Oh no," Misaki dropped herself on the nearby armchair in depression. He's totally telling the truth, there's no way she can avoid playing this game. Well, there is another way, but it costs her the pride that her position as a chairwoman gave to her, and there's no way that she'll put it on the line after all the work that she put into making it.

"So? What will you do?" Usui asked, leaning his back on the wall next to Misaki.

"I-I guess that I'll just have to live with it," Misaki sighed in defeat. There's nothing she can do anyway. Just accepting the truth is the best thing to do.

"You can hold on to me if you want," Usui stated, not teasingly, but seriously.

Misaki ruffled his hair lightly and went out to greet Shizuko and Sakura who were on their way with another two classmates to the classroom.

Usui smirked and sat on the chair where Misaki just sat earlier, he crossed his legs and made himself comfortable on the chair. "Whatever, you'll hold on to me by yourself anyway."

That was long. Be proud of me. Hehe. ;3

Amuletspade 2001- pilosopo rin yang best friend mo, wag Kang tumulad. Haha.

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate your kindness. Please continue supporting me and my fic.

Please Review. Thanks.


	3. First Candle- The Stank of Blood

Oha-lucky! I'm back again with the third chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed last time! Thank you very much much much!

Reminder: The game is being held in their classroom, not on the library, sorry for the inconvenience.

Please Read and Review! Enjoy.

Previous Chapter's Recap:

"So? What will you do?" Usui asked, leaning his back on the wall next to Misaki.

"I-I guess that I'll just have to live with it," Misaki sighed in defeat. There's nothing she can do anyway. Just accepting the truth is the best thing to do.

"You can hold on to me if you want," Usui stated, not teasingly, but seriously.

Misaki ruffled his hair lightly and went out to greet Shizuko and Sakura who were on their way with another two classmates to the classroom.

Usui smirked and sat on the chair where Misaki just sat earlier, he crossed his legs and made himself comfortable on the chair. "Whatever, you'll hold on to me by yourself anyway."

Disclaimer: I don't own maid-sama, but I do, in my dreams. :P

Chapter 3: First Candle- A Stank of Blood

"Okay minna! Come and gather here at the floor!" Sakura cheerfully announced as her curl locks bounced up and down in her shoulders. She's distributing red candles to each of her classmates on the cold moonlight lit classroom.

"What's the catch?" Usui asked Misaki as soon as he saw her planning to settle herself next to him on the floor. "I thought you'll never ever sit next to me forever, has the air affected your mind? Should I hug you so you'll never be cold?" Usui teased as he grinned and crossed his hands in his chest.

"Shut up," Misaki flushed and shot back in annoyance. "If I scream, I'll say that you pinched me."

"That's bad, Misa-chan," Usui replied playfully, still grinning. "But still, I haven't changed my mind. You can hold to me if you want, I won't mind."

Misaki just smirked at him and accepted the red candle that Sakura handed over to her. Usui did the same and thanked Sakura with a mere nod. He received a lighter from someone and lighted both his and Misaki's candles then they pasted it on the free space on the floor in front of them with the candles' own wax.

"Is everyone ready now?" a classmate asked. The other exclaimed with shouts and yells of agreements. "Who will be the protagonists of the tales? The nomination is now opened!"

Everyone pointed to Usui and Misaki.

"What?! Why me?!" Misaki asked loudly while Usui just nodded and said 'kay'. "This isn't fair! You set this up, right?" Misaki asked and she was replied by devilish grins.

"Just accept the reality, prez. It'll be fun anyway," Usui stated to Misaki with the same amused look he has on since earlier. Misaki just sighed in defeat and gestured the others to go on with the game.

"The first storyteller is..." Shizuka shook a pickle jar which they used to put the names of them for the lottery. Seconds later, she picked a piece of paper out. "Makio Honda! Please start now!"

"Me? Great! So.. Kaichou and Usui ne?" Makio, an emerald haired boy said. "This story is about a newly wed couple who moved in a place called Capizo. Their name were Mr. and Mrs. Takumi Usui...

The couple wished to have a child but they were not yet ready to make by their own so after cleaning and moving things to their new house in Capizo, they went in a nearby Orphanage to see if they have available babies to be adopted.

They orphanage was very creepy and dark despite of the light of the roaring Sun above their heads, but that didn't stop the couple from refraining their mission. They still went inside and met a very old woman who claimed herself to be the caretaker of the orphanage.

"What can I do for you?" The old caretaker asked bitterly as she sweeped grasses off the concrete path to the nearby unmowed Bermuda grasses, not even a single look were given to the couple.

"Uh, grandma, we would like to adopt a child from this orphanage," Misaki stated to the old woman who gave them a wide eye expression in return.

Misaki was thrilled, those white irises of the caretaker frightened her. She slowly moved on to behind Usui in fear. "She's scary, is this really an orphanage? Poor kids they have here living in a dirty place," she whispered to her husband.

"This is an orphanage, right? Please lead us to the manager of this orphanage," Usui said coolly, his handsome features not failing him even if it's a hundred-year old woman he use his pheromones with.

The caretaker just shrugged and leaned her broom on the wall next to her. "I am the manager of this institution, please follow me then."

The couple looked at each other in slight bewilderment and then followed the old woman who led them inside the big house.

The interior of the orphanage isn't as bad as it's exterior, in fact, it was clean and clear inside with kids of all ages played everywhere which made Misaki think that this is really an orphanage and they'll certainly adopt a child from here.

"We want to see the months-old kids," Usui demanded, the caretaker nodded and led them inside a big room with about ten incubators with babies inside them can be seen.

Misaki ran to the first incubator in excitement, "Look Takumi! They're cute! Which one of them should we adopt?" She asked her husband.

"I'll give you the honor to choose," Usui replied, wrapping Misaki's shoulders with his right arm. "The one that will look like me."

Misaki laughed and kissed her husband on his cheeks. She went into every incubator in hope to see a child that she will like.

"Takumi, this child, I want it," Misaki pointed to a child on the ninth incubator. "That child is blonde, like you. So, do you agree?"

"Sure, if that's what you think," Usui replied to his wife then faced the old caretaker who was obviously waiting for their decision. "Grandma, we'll adopt this child."

"Great choice, that child was just brought here yesterday, his papers aren't fixed yet so if you're okay with it, you just settle his papers by yourself, then you can bring him right now," replied the caretaker with a ghoulish smile pasted in her wrinkled face.

"We'll take care of his papers, please let us bring him immediately," Misaki enunciated with her tone full of excitement.

"Sure, it's your choice, you can get him out now if you want to," she said.

An hour later, the Usuis with their new family member returned to their new house. Two maids welcomed them and immediately made preparations for the child's food.

"What should we name him?" Asked Misaki as she played with the kid's hands trying to touch her nose as it giggled cutely on the couch.

"How about... Mizu?" Usui suggested as he smiled at the sight of a mother playing with her child. "It means water, I want him to be a clear and swift but intelligent minded person."

"Good idea, so, your new name is Mizu-chan, nice to meet you Usui Mizu-chan, Mama and Papa are gonna take care of you."

After playing with their child, the couple went back to their own room to sleep as Usui decided to make the maids take care of Mizu as the child slept in his own room next to his parents' one.

The next day, the couple welcomed the sunshine and bathed Mizu in it, unexpectedly, Mizu always cried whenever he was placed under the heat of the sun.

"Shh, shh..." Misaki cradled Mizu on her arms to stop him from crying.

"What's wrong Mizu-chan? Not used to the sunlight, are you?" Usui helped cooing the little blonde from crying.

They sat on the table set in their house's garden where they can be protected from sunlight. The child finally stopped crying and started giggling again.

"Masters, would you like to hear a local news? It's about our neighbour," a maid reported behind the couple.

"What about them?" Misaki asked.

"The house's master died last night, people said he was attacked by a vampire basing from the bite marks they saw in the corpse," the maid retorted.

"R-Really?" Misaki asked in shock that then faced Usui. "What do you think killed Mr. Tamara? I don't believe in vampires."

"Me neither, it was just probably his dogs, I heard plenty barkings last night," Usui replied before he sipped his coffee.

The next day, they heard the same news, but this time, it's the daughter of the master that was killed, as what their maid reported to them.

"Poor them, I wonder if there's something we can do for them," Misaki wondered as she fed the child with milk in a bottle.

"It's better not to get involved at those matters, Misaki," Usui replied, looking at Misaki who became paler than she actually was. "Are you fine? You look sick," he finally asked.

"I'm fine," Misaki replied with a force enthused tune. "Well, my head is a bit, not okay."

{

"Misaki is pregnant!" Shiroyan exclaimed with much confidence.

"Shut up! Do you really have to say it out loud you idiot!?" Misaki countered while flushing.

"Maa-maa, accept the reality prez. You're pregnant and I'm the father," Usui claimed coolly then Misaki smacked his head afterwards.

"That's not reality!"

"Uh.. So let's continue," Makio laughed nervously.

}

Usui grinned, "should we get you a doctor to see what's bothering your health?" He crossed his arms in his chest in complete amusement.

"Stop thinking perverted, Takumi. I know what's in your mind," Misaki sighed. "I don't need a doctor, I'm certain that I'm not pregnant." She stood up and put Mizu in his father's arms. "Take care of him for a while, I need to go to the restroom," she said then left.

"Mizu-chan, do you also think you'll be having a baby sister or brother?" Usui asked Mizu who just giggled. "That's a yes."

The next day, the same thing happened again, and now, three maids were killed on their neighbour's manor.

"What's with all these killings? It doesn't make any senses at all," Misaki stated at the couch.

"It's not the dogs, maybe it is somewhat supernatural, if another murder is created, we'll immediately move out of this town," Usui replied who was next to Misaki on the couch, watching TV.

"This house will be a waste," Misaki saddened. Her pale skin seemed to shudder at every second without herself knowing.

"You know, I think you're sick. You're becoming paler every day," Usui replied with no relation to the topic. He stood up and went to the windows to open them.

When he opened the first window, he immediately saw Mizu crawling on the sideyard dirt path, full of blood from head to toe. "Mizu.." He muttered and immediately ran to the door.

"Takumi! What's wrong?" Misaki followed him with worry plastered in her pale face.

Finally, they arrived at the sideyard where Usui saw Mizu crawling but the infant isn't there anymore.

"Mizu, where is he?" Usui asked while scanning every part of the area his eyes can see.

"Mizu? He's still sleeping in his room," Misaki replied. "You're crazy, did you think that Mizu-chan was here?" She asked as she laughed forcibly.

Usui's body shivered in unknown cause. He continued to scan the place in hope to find out that his eyes weren't teasing him. But unfortunately, he found nothing. What the hell is happening? If that was really Mizu, where did he came from and why was he bathed in blood?

"Hey Usui Takumi, we better get inside now," Misaki suggested as she hugged herself from the cold of the morning mist.

"You go first, I feel like I want to explore our house's boundaries," Usui excused and gave his wife a sweet smile.

"Okay, but don't stay here too long, it's cold. Do you want me to bring a jacket or sweater for you?" Misaki asked with only concern for her husband reflected on her golden orbs.

"Okay, if you won't mind, I'll just be here," Usui replied, Misaki ran inside the house to get what she wants to get.

Usui smiled to himself and continued scanning the whole sideyard for any suspicious sights. Mizu was crawling here, he was sure, the child's brown orbs made him easy enough to be recognized.

Seconds later, he found a little trail of blood on the santan bushes which divided their and their neighbour's bounds. Surprised and curioused, he shook and explored the bushes until he finally found a deep puddle of blood on the ground that was being covered by the thick santan bushes.

What's the meaning of this?

"Takumi, here's the- what are you doing there?!" Misaki yelled as as soon as she saw her husband looking like a statue in front of the beautiful santan bushes.

Usui immediately covered the stank with the bushes and faced Misaki who was walking over to him with a concerned face. "Nothing, I was just wondering if we can Mr. Tamara," he lied. But actually, there is a reason to why he said that.

"Well, I was also wondering if we could do that, so okay, do you want to go now?" Misaki asked as she helped Usui put his jacket on.

"Sure, let's go," Usui smiled at her and both started to walk on their way to their neighbour's house.

Usui rang the doorbell. A beautiful madame in her mid-forties opened the door and welcomed them.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tamara, we heard about the things that happened here these days, and we would like to say our condolences," Misaki stated to the woman politely.

"Oh, thank you darlings, would you like stay longer for tea?" The madame asked. Misaki and Usui nodded meekly and they were led inside the huge manor.

"Here you go," the woman handed them teacups and goodies. They were seated in the dining table of the manor's enormous kitchen.

"Thank you for your very sincere hospitality, Mrs. Tamara," Misaki thanked after she sipped delicious tea from her teacup.

"So, nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Usui," the woman smiled genuinely at the couple. "You're so young and good-looking couple. Now tell me why did you choose this place to live in?"

"Actually, madame, our company is just on the next town, we chose this place because it's the nearest," Usui replied with unbeatable formality.

"Oh, so that's why," she said and sipped tea. "You're probably here to know about the killings, right?" She finally asked.

"Yes, definitely," Usui replied.

"Well, killer is an infant," she said so frankly which made the couple in front of her almost jump in surprise.

"A-An infant? You mean a baby?" Misaki asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Usui asked, already fully recovered from the sudden shock they just had earlier.

"Yes, I saw it, that little ferocious monster who were digging my husband's guts with his wolflike paws. Of course I was scared and I didn't know what to do at that time, I just accidentally sprinkled the little monster with alcohol that was on the end table next to our bed in surprise and the thing immediately ran away with a bouncing stomach full of liquid blood," explained the woman. "The next day I found Wella, my daughter, dead on her room, her tummy was also victimized. Then the next day, the three maids were found dead too, also with the same death. Poor me, I don't know what to do now. I have no family now," she said then started to cry.

"Mrs. Tamara, we're really... Sorry about... Making you tell this to us," Misaki stuttered.

"Oh no, it's fine," the woman said as she wiped her bitter tears.

Minutes later, the Usuis came back to their own territory, Usui presented the deep puddle of blood to Misaki. Misaki was about to throw up because of its horrible stench.

"I think that Mizu is behind of this all," Usui stated which made Misaki gawk at him.

"Are you kidding? Mizu-chan didn't do that!" Misaki countered.

"Misaki listen, stop fooling yourself, I know that you're aware that it's Mizu. Stop thinking like that, you'll put yourself in danger, the evidence is in my mind as well as this stank, I saw the child," Usui explained calmly.

"You're lying!" Misaki insisted.

"Oh come on Misaki, when did I ever lie to you? Don't tell me that you still don't trust me," Usui also insisted.

"I do but it's a child!" Misaki yelled.

"I know, you love the child, but it's dangerous, but don't worry, we can have one by ourselves," Usui said. "We just have to return the child to where it came from."

So, the noon at that day, they went back to the orphanage with Mizu. They were welcomed by the drowning face of the old ghoulishly caretaker.

"Excuse us, madame. We would like to talk to you regarding this child," Usui stated.

"What about it? You're returning him? Why?" The caretaker asked suspiciously.

"We're planning to move into a new town, And my wife here is already pregnant and adopting this child was a mistake, so yes, we would like to return the child," Usui explained so casually.

The old caretaker sighed in defeat. "Okay, take him inside the incubator again," she demanded.

"Uh, excuse me, but I do believe that this child is fully developed, why do we have to place him inside that incubator again?" Misaki asked curiously.

"You don't have the right to ask that, you're already disowning him, aren't you? So please be quiet," the old ghoul stated rudely.

Misaki just frowned and stared at Mizu again before she put him inside the ninth incubator.

"Mizu-chan, gommen, but we have to do this," Misaki whispered to the child. Of course, she's still nice to the baby, she doesn't clearly believes that Mizu is the culprit but Usui definitely wants him out of the family.

The baby giggled and reached for Misaki's cheeks. Misaki managed to laugh but that laugh quickly disappeared when she felt pain in her cheeks. She dropped Mizu on the floor and shouted in surprise.

"Misaki!" Usui immediately came to his wife's aid and saw her with three fresh cuts on her cheeks. "Just as I thought! Let's get out of here." He deathglared the old caretaker who just gave them a ghouly grin.

On their way back to the exit, they we're blocked by a swarm of kids with crimson irises which surprised both of them. Some we're licking their lips as if the couple is a pair of delicious barbequed hogs.

"They're all monsters!" Misaki shouted.

"Cover your wounds! They're attracted to it!" Usui demanded hastily. Misaki immediately covered her cuts with a handkerchief but too late, they already sniffed the scent of her luscious blood.

Using their fighting skills, they knocked out every child who attacked them. Lucky enough they were not wounded or anything and immediately went inside the car.

Usui quickly started the engine and drove fast for the sake of their dear lives.

"Promise me we'll never go back there ever again," Misaki sighed in relief. "That was very scary."

"We won't, I promise," Usui said and held one of Misaki's hands with his free one. "I read one of the books in the library about those things, but I didn't know they really existed. The book said they were the aborted children, their lives are supported by drinking blood, much like vampires. I'm thankful to Mrs. Tamara who told us about those things, else we'll also be dead by anytime the child wanted us to be eaten."

"He didn't eat us first because we were taking care of him, but eventually, he'll probably hurt us as we'll," Misaki added.

"Let's just thank the God," Usui said as he gripped tighter on Misaki's hands.

What they didn't know was that a brown orbed baby was hanging onto the roof of their car.

"So, I don't know what happened next," Makio stated which made his classmates throw popcorn to him. "Hey!"

"Well, I think that was more of a romance than a horror," Shizuka sweatdropped.

"Misa-chan, did you like it?" Usui asked teasingly, trying to hide his laughter.

"That was damn stupid! Who'd call you 'Takumi'?!" Misaki's replied arrogantly. "That wasn't even thrilling!"

"Oh yeah, then why were you clutching at my shirt?" Usui asked, pointing his index finger to Misaki's hand than was indeed clutching at his shirt. "Explain that."

Eep! Misaki yelped and immediately removed her hand from it's grip on Usui's shirt. "That was just-!"

"Don't need to explain, I already know what you feel about me," Usui scoffed afterwards.

"What the heck are you babbling about you despicable moron?!"

...

So, end of the chapter. How was it? Tell me if it there are more spaces for improvement. I'll quickly attend to it.

The second story will be focused more on white ladies, haha, I'm really excited. I'm really thankful to my working brain.

Please leave lots of reviews! Please continue reading. :D See ya.


	4. Second Candle- A Soul and a Tongue

Can someone tell me what is 'Bukot ulo'? I'm completely new to that. O_o

Hey, I'm back again!

Anyway, thanks for the support! Here's chapter four.

(If possibel, please read this during night time, but it's also okay if you won't. I say if you don't read this during night time, a midget clown with three eyes, four limbs and three tails will come and follow you wherever you go, forever! Hwahahahaha! Nantene :p I was just joking, please read and review!) This chapter isn't really that scary. _ _||

...

Previously on The 30 candles of Dread:

"That was damn stupid! Who'd call you 'Takumi'?!" Misaki's replied arrogantly. "That wasn't even thrilling!"

"Oh yeah, then why were you clutching at my shirt?" Usui asked, pointing his index finger to Misaki's hand than was indeed clutching at his shirt. "Explain that."

Eep! Misaki yelped and immediately removed her hand from it's grip on Usui's shirt. "That was just-!"

"Don't need to explain, I already know what you feel about me," Usui scoffed afterwards.

"What the heck are you babbling about you despicable moron?!"

...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own maid-sama, but if I did, I'll surely update sooner for the sake of my excited and anxious manga readers! :P Love ya Hiro Fujiwara-sama, peace on earth!

...

Chapter 4: Second Candle- A soul and a tongue

"Okay guys! Give Makio-kun a break and will you please stop throwing those popcorns everywhere?! Sheesh," Shizuka exclaimed at the sight of her classmates throwing popcorns everywhere. Everyone suddenly became quiet at her sudden swing and waited for someone to say something to stop the deafening silence.

"Okay, let me pick from the jar!" Sakura broke the silence and grabbed the jar full of pieces of paper from Shizuka's grasp; as expected from the cutie epic Sakura Hanazono.

"Dun Duuuu-duun," the guys murmured while Sakura enthusiastically shook the pickle jar in every way there is. After a couple of minutes, she finally picked out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Tori Kanate!" Sakura announced with pink moe flowers as her background. Everyone looked at the said Tori Kanate- an auburn haired tall girl who's famous for her script making abilities, surely a member of the Seika High Drama Club.

"Oh Godbless me," Misaki shivered as she muttered under her breath and hoped that it went unnoticed by Usui, or else he'll tease her like hell especially in situations like this.

But heck, nothing gets by Usui's sharp emerald eyes unnoticed especially when it's Misaki we're talking about.

"Getting pumped up Misa-chan?" He asked cheerfully and started nuzzling onto Misaki's side for her warmth. Take it also as a way of teasing demon school presidents.

"Shut up Usui," Misaki hissed in reply, but much to Usui's surprise, she didn't move in signs that she's uncomfortable with his current doing. That means that she's okay with Usui nuzzling sides with her- which Usui thought to as immensely amusing.

He has no plans to break his Misa-chan's acceptive mood and just kept quiet for his own freaking amusement frenzy's sake. Well, on the other thought, she might be really scared for her to act like this.

"Tori-chan, you can start now," Shizuka smiled at Tori who nodded in response.

"Okay so here we go.."

... Time is a

Stealthy thief that

Reaches out with greedy

Hands and snatches from us

Our golden minutes...

Numbing waters poured themselves rather shamelessly on the piteous green grasses, but much more shameless on the head of a certain amber orbed raven head who has her elegant black down-to-knee dress on the process.

Drenched much in algid water in the middle of the huge Necropolis, Misaki was left alone in front of a luxurious gravestone with a lot of burial flower bouquets around it; on the marble stone carved:

"May the Almighty God pardon my humble soul from the breach I have committed by bequeathing my loved ones."

Takumi Walker

1991-2012

What's more? The marble gravestone was decorated with the most expensive gems and jewelries you thought you can only see hanging on a rich woman's ears and neck. It was damn so opulent that the Walker family had to hire guards to bulwark the gravestone. But no, that was not the reason why she's still here.

Even though it was raining, she still felt hot with fervid tears occasionally falling from her eyes down to her crossed limbs on her chest then finally down to the waterlogged ground. She would sometimes glance or stare at some people to commemorate herself in some kind distraction which always come in failures.

As much as she wanted to get out of this suffocating place, she can't, her feet were glued tightly on the moist grasses. She needs to stay. She needs to be with him.

After all, it was her fault, it was all Ayuzawa Misaki's fault. Rhetorically speaking, she should be the one below the ground now. Not him.

"Misaki," a warm hand filled up a space in Misaki's shuddering right shoulder; the rain stopped torturing her too which made her mentally thank the God for sending this person to place an umbrella above her wet head. "Please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. It was an accident," Hinata explained with a comforting tune.

How many people did she hear say the same thing like what's Hinata is currently talking about? A solid fifteenth time. Everybody are obliviously trying to kill her slowly with their comforting lines which just sends more guilt waves to her whole body. They don't know everything, they didn't witnessed his death, that's why they say those things.

If possible, she could run down the street down to the underground train station then jump on the middle of the railway and wait for a frigging train to tear her into every single molecule. Epic, but that's how the most intelligent and annoying person in the world died. But as mentioned, it was just an 'if possible'. Anyway if she do it, maybe Usui will wake up from his coffin and stop her. That would be awesome, but she won't do it, he died because of her, Usui would be mad if she suicides after all of the work he laid out just so he can save her.

"I want to be alone, please," Misaki muttered low and sad. Distress was vainly plastered on her pretty face.

Hinata sighed and gave the umbrella to her, "Don't stay too long, or else you'll get sick. Usui wouldn't like that," he retorted with his usual goofy smile and walked away.

Of course, Usui wouldn't like that. She smiled at the amusing thought, the sudden breeze that passed by her joined her temporary diversion. It was... Surprisingly warm despite the numbing humidity of the atmosphere.

Misaki frowned, her amusement didn't even last a minute, and yet, she's still there, staring at his gravestone.

You're probably asking how and why did Usui die for the umpteenth time, right? Well, the answer is much simpler than one could think:

Misaki broke up with Usui about a week ago because she was very upset about him leaving her again for Britain. She was so frustrated that she also remembered about her family's death because they were shot by terrorists while she was on a date with Usui some few years ago. She was damn providential that she didn't stay at home and so, she wasn't shot, all thanks to Usui who invited her for a date.

The next afternoon, Misaki came home, still thwarted, she was annoyed by those people who kept on rallying in front of her company, asking for their jobs again. They were the company's first batch of employees who were 'temporarily' fired during the downsizing period of the company, and by another means, they're the unmotivated people of the Motivation Queen Misaki's company.

What the heck? The company was just recovering from it's first Bust Period, and they expect her to hire those useless lazy pieces of scraps again who was mainly the reason to why her company experienced Bust Period? No freaking way.

Misaki was really frustrated, agitated, and her tireness was already on the severe fatigue level. She wanted to die. It's not like doesn't have any purpose to live now... oh, and on the second thought, she really doesn't. She already broke up with Usui anyway.

She sighed and picked up her car keys then she went outside to her car. She trailed her way down to an underground train station and heard a train whistle. She ran to the middle of the railway and waited for the train to hit her, but Usui took on her situation and he was hit instead.

The alien died of internal hemorrhage.

And now, she's here, standing straight before his grave.

If only she could dig up the freaking ground, she already did. Then she'd do everything, everything to have his life back again. Even if she has to sell her soul to the devil.

.

.

.

.

Wait-

An idea popped out of Misaki's head and she finally got back her strength. She lifted her feet off the same ground and started walking with a wide grin placed in her pale face.

Alright then, she needs to be with him that badly. She needs to be with him and that will definitely happen.

...

Two men were unconscious beside a tree near Usui's grave. Those were his grave's guards, and Misaki didn't even break a sweat to defeat the couple's defenses.

Misaki returned to the God's acre with a seemingly huge bag with her. It was nighttime, already about eleven-thirty. Good thing the rain already stopped pouring and the bright reddish moon accompanied her sight as she made her way up to her swain's grave.

'Everything will be alright...'

Misaki repeatedly chanted those four words and breathed the cold breeze in her lungs. It was cold... If only Usui is here, he could probably warm her up with his tepid arms around her waists.

Misaki was dreaming awake again, she shrugged her shoulders and started to pull out the thing under the thick bag- guess what?

A shovel.

Okay she was definitely not wisecracking about what she said earlier. Say she's crazy- she won't care.

As long as Usui will come back, she'd do anything. Anything.

Using her determination given strength, she lifted the shovel up the midair without any more shilly-shallying and bobbled it's head down to the dirt. She repeated the process quite briskly.

The night is with her, so she thought. This is her night, she's gonna get Usui back, and no one can stop her, even the author can't. No one can't.

Misaki already finished the job within some few nanoseconds only, and jiffily made the blue coffin stand up.

She smiled at herself and quickly opened the coffin; there Usui Takumi is, so pale and white. Misaki hugged him tightly even though she was struggling to support his weight, he's dead anyway. But not for too long.

Misaki carried him down to her car and drived their way to an abandoned church near the necropolis itself.

She pulled Usui out and carried him inside the ghastly church where one could only see the spine-chilling and horrendous features of the place. She was scared, her feet were close to being jelly but she has to keep him standing, all of this will end soon once Usui gets his life back after all.

"Greetings to you, sweety," a hunchback old man with wrinkles all around his face slowly appeared under the moonbeams that passed their way up from the dilapidated ceiling of the church.

She met this hunchback months ago when she visited this place because the dirt on the area was said to be very fertile, a good place to build a greenhouse with.

The hunchback begged and begged to Misaki about reconsidering her choice; he began to tell her that he's a wizard, and he can do anything and yadda yadda, more scary stories followed.

Misaki bowed at the old man and said that she probably wouldn't continue her plans about her greenhouse. The end.

"Old man, I want you to help me get his life back, please," Misaki pleaded with an aggressive tune, eagerness festooned on her sweaty face. "You said you're a wizard and you can do anything, right?"

"Oh dear, it wouldn't be that easy," the man replied chuckingly and noticed the unconscious man on Misaki's side. "I see you already got into the trouble of digging, but you have to get him back to where he came from."

"No! I won't let him go now that I already have him! Please help me! I'm willing to do anything you want, if you want money, I'll give you millions!" Misaki replied go-gettingly.

"Getting him conscious again wouldn't do any good to you, my dear. Go home and just use your millions to preserve him in a big refrigerator,"

"Please!"

The hunchback sighed, "The consequences wouldn't be of any good too."

"I'd do anything! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Misaki yelled.

"Okay, okay, I won't force you anymore," the hunchback, "There will be two payments."

"Hurry up and say it," Misaki hissed impatiently.

"Your soul, and your tongue,"

Soul? Giving her soul to the devil was the first thing she thought when she decided that she's gonna get Usui back, but her tongue? "Yes!" She exclaimed, told ya she'd do anything.

Misaki approached the hunchback, the man swiftly grabbed Misaki's tongue from her mouth and cut an inch length of it; blood flowed out continuously in Misaki's mouth, the man gave her a tumbler of water which Misaki gurgled to immediately. As if by any magic, the pain disappeared in her mouth and it also stopped bleeding.

Another thought was plopped into her mind- she can't talk anymore.

"Poor you, my dear," the man shook her head as he tsked many times while putting her tongue into a jar. "Oh, and did I mention that only half of him will come back?" He asked and laughed.

Misaki's eyes widened and her brows met at one point, she was surely getting impatient enough, and she was also fooled, only half of him will come back? How?!

The hunchback smiled at her and pointed to someone behind her.

Misaki started to tear up again as soon a she saw her swain standing like a lost child there, in where she left him earlier. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Though he didn't respond back, Misaki was thankful, he's back!

...

The next day, everyone was shocked, especially the Walker family. Usui Takumi's grave was empty with it's guards sleeping soundlessly under a tree. What happened, actually?

End~

"It was said that Misaki and Usui went to a remote place where they could live peacefully without interruptions. Well, that's for Usui who acts like a newborn child- completely bewildered by his sorroundings as if he only saw those things for the first time, and definitely not for Misaki who has yet to realize that Usui's nescienty was what the hunchback meant by Usui getting only half of his life," Tori explained seriously.

Her classmates all gulped in an unknown reason of being in uneasiness.

"So?" Misaki confidently muttered.

Tori tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean by that, kaichou?"

"Uhh, of course the epilogue," Misaki replied.

"Epilogue? I didn't make one because the story will turn so much complicated, I don't want everyone to be sad," Tori explained cheerfully.

Shizuka clapped her hands and stood up, "Tori-san, you're a genius," she said and started to tear up. The other girls did the same too.

"What a great example of a true affection! A woman who'd do anything to be with her love again is very exceptional!" A girl exclaimed while crying.

"Ooooh," the guys chorused and they looked like they were pondering over something.

"Wow Usui dude, you're very lucky," Shiroyan pouted at Usui.

"I know," Usui replied, but he was frowning.

"What's wrong with you?" Misaki asked him with limbs crossed in her chest. "Aren't you happy about your victory?" Misaki smirked at that, after all, her classmates are all TakuMisa relationshippers, she'll always be at loss with Usui always on victory.

Usui faced her and smiled whole-heartedly, "Don't worry, I'm fine, I won't die and you won't have to sell your soul for me."

Misaki yanked his head, "There you go with your usual nonsense yapping again."

"Bleeeeh," Usui stuck out his tongue.

"Do you want me to cut your tongue for you?!" Misaki asked angrily.

"You can't because you love me~" Usui teased again.

"Shut up!"

"Hrmmm, I wonder what kind of story will be told next," Usui wondered, but obviously, it's just one of his indirect teasing techniques.

...

Okay, thanks for reading! Please review! I'm begging you! I really want to know about how you feel about my fics, so ajujuju, please review!

Anyway, I liked the chapter so I also posted this as one shot story. Hehe :P

Please review and read my other fanfic "Protecting my Bodyguard". It's just in my profile page! Thanks!


	5. Third Candle- Ouija Board Games I

Great! I was finally able to finish the Protecting my Bodyguard! I'm gonna focus on this story more! Sorry for the very late update though, I had a flu, a series of toothaches, exams, and etcetera. So, sorry. Hehe.

(Please read the sequel to PMBG entitled "Festival of Lights- a sequel to PMBG, haha, sorry for this shameless advertising XD)

Sorry if it's not really horror, sorreh sorreh. :D

Please Review~

...

Previously on The Thirty Candles of Dread:

Misaki yanked his head, "There you go with your usual nonsense yapping again."

"Bleeeeh," Usui stuck out his tongue.

"Do you want me to cut your tongue for you?!" Misaki asked angrily.

"You can't because you love me~" Usui teased again.

"Shut up!"

"Hrmmm, I wonder what kind of story will be told next," Usui wondered, but obviously, it's just one of his indirect teasing techniques.

...

Disclaimer: I don't own kaichou wa maid-sama! Hiro Fujiwara doesuuuuuu~

...

Chapter 5: Third Candle- Ouija Games

"So~ Let's make Misaki-chan pick the next storyteller now!" A cheerful female classmate interrupted the others' emotion leak.

"Eeh? Why me?" Misaki asked, truly surprised as she was imagining what kind of stories will be told next.

"No reason in particular," they replied with grins festooned in their wicked faces.

Sakura then passed the jar of rolled papers to Misaki.

"Pick now Misa-chan," Usui demanded with a playful tone tinged in his voice.

Misaki smirked angrily at him and damped one of her hands inside the jar. After some seconds of hesitating and shaking, she finally pulled out a lucky paper.

She nervously unrolled the paper and

.

.

.

TING

Misaki turned into a statue.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked and leaned in to pull the paper out of Misaki's grip. "OH."

"Who is it?" Shizuka grabbed the paper away from Sakura and read the name written in the piece of paper. "OH."

"What's with the 'OH' 'OH' here? Give me that!" Shiroyan and his two Co-idiots grabbed the paper away from Shizuka.

Once they were done examining the piece of paper, they all formed their lips to the letter 'o' to say, "OHH."

"So, who the hell is it?!" yelled their classmates who were yet to know the identity of the owner of the lucky paper.

"Is it Usui-kun?" A classmate asked excitedly.

"OOOOH," the class cooed in unison, each head directed to the couple of the night sitting next to each other.

Usui whistled and crossed his arms in his chest, apparently facing away from Misaki to hide his wicked smile.

Is it Usui, really? Well,

"No, it's not, it's Ayuzawa Misaki, she picked up her own paper,"

"HUWAAT?!" The class chorused. "Is that true Kaichou?!"

Misaki hates to admit it but...

"Yes, I'm the next teller," Misaki said honestly.

"Make sure your story is good enough to keep on going, or else the spirits will drag you to hell," Usui whispered to Misaki which made her shiver, "but don't worry, I won't let the devils get you," he laughed.

"Jerk!" Misaki yanked him in the head and settled down comfortably on the floor.

"Come on Misa-chan! We wanna hear your story now!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

"Okay okay," Misaki laughed at her nervously and sighed deep. "I just heard this story from Suzuna.."

Ayuzawa Misaki's POV:

I was seven years old back then in the province, I was playing with Hinata-kun at the playground when-

{

Usui flinched and became uneasy when he heard Misaki say Hinata-'kun'. He poked Misaki's shoulder to gain her attention.

"Geez Usui, what now?" Misaki asked a little angrily.

"Hey, who's Hinata-kun?"

Misaki sweat dropped and sighed, "he's a childhood friend, for God's sake Usui stop interrupting me."

"Where is he now?"

"Ayieee, Usui-San is jelly," the there idiots teased, "come on Kaichou tell him where he is so he can hire a hitman to kill that Hinata-kun."

Usui sent the three a big thumbs-up.

"Ayiiieeeeee~" the others cooed.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's with Suzuna," Misaki replied them with a bit if disgust.

"Oh," Usui grinned, "continue you story now."

Misaki sighed and stopped herself from shaking.

"Oh, let me remind you that we should be the characters on the story,"

"I know dammit!" Misaki replied, flushing.

}

We were playing on the playground when Usui arrived with a big flat board within his grasp.

"What is that thing, Usui?" I asked him.

{

"Hey that's so unfair, you call that Hinata by his given name yet you don't do the same to the Usui there," Usui interrupted again.

"Will you stop cutting in?!"

"Only if.."

"Okay okay! Shut up now"

}

"What is that thing, Takumi?" I asked as soon as I saw him enter the playground's entrance.

"An Ouija Board, you wanna play?" He approached and gave the board to me.

"How do you play this?" I asked again out of my curiousity, I don't even know what this thing is, let alone know how to play it?

"Well, go to a place where people say there are ghosts in, that board is,an experiment to talk with ghosts," Takumi explained and crossed his arms in his chest.

"Wosh, I don't believe in things like that," Hinata interrupted.

"Well, I don't expect you to believe in it, Shintani, you're such a pig that even the ghosts won't bother talking to you, they might be afraid that you're gonna eat them," Takumi replied at his counterpart.

Hinata's brows met at one point and his cheeks formed a shape that signals that he's already mad.

"Ya Takumi! Why do you always say bad things about Hinata? Look at yourself, you're so skinny the ghosts will pity you and just leave you alone!" I shot back, darn this rich kid.

"At least I'm not a pig, and I'm super handsome the ghosts will just leave me alone to live, that's how my existence is important here in the earth," Takumi smirked.

"You little piece of narcissus!" I defended, "Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"If I do, the ghosts will get you because you're my future wife, they're jealous of you, and I have to protect you from them," Takumi replied casually.

{

Usui: What the hell was that? I'm super out of character, but my latest reply was really me. Thanks Misa-chan! XD

Misaki: I told you to stop interrupting!

Others: Ayieeee~ 0

}

"Baka! Stop saying things like that!" I yanked his head with my palm angrily.

"Hinata! Come here!" Hinata's grandfather arrived and took him by the collar, "we still have to milk the cows and carabaos and tamaraws and ..."

Takumi and I just watched him get dragged by his grandfather around with pity.

"So, Misa-chan, where do you wanna play?" Takumi asked as he stared at the board in my hands.

"In my room! Suzuna said that she can hear voices in my room every night," I answered excitedly.

"Eh? But that was probably just your snoring,"

I yanked him hard on the head again, "I don't snore!"

"Ow, will you stop hitting my head?" Takumi complained as I dragged him away.

We passed by an ice cream parlor and Takumi decided to treat me there, and so, we ate till our content there, Takumi paid them all of course.

Yes, he's rich, and my classmates say he can buy a helicopter, which is really true, he even showed it off to me. Jerk.

It was already dusk when we were done eating and we met an old couple who were carrying some big bags so we decided to help them out.

Hehe, I'm glad he didn't call his servants to help the old couple instead of us.

The couple gave us treats as thanks for our generosity. We arrived at my house, it was already seven, and Takumi decided to eat at my house. Good thing he didn't complain about the vegetables and fish, he's a rich brat after all.

"Good boy, Takumi-kun, eat more vegetables so you can grow strong and tall!" Mom said as she handed a glass of cold water to Takumi who seemed to smile in amusement.

"Yes Mom,"

(A/N: SIPSIP :P)

Urgh, since when did he start calling my Mom, his Mom? What a show off, he probably just wants to get on Mom's good side.

Anyway, he doesn't have to eat more to get all healthy and strong and tall, in fact, he already is. He's just eight, a foot and a half taller than me yet people think he's already in middle school. He's bright and famous too, he's skilled in fighting which always gets in handy whenever I get bullied sometimes (which is totally unreasonable since I can take care of myself). I wonder why he keeps on hanging with a povery-stricken kid like me.

"But Takumi-kun, what if your family is waiting for you back at home?" Mom asked.

I'll guess what he's gonna do- get his iphone5 in his infinite pocket and call his butlers and maids.

And guess what? He really did. How did I know that? Well, he does that a lot, especially in school when he needs to have lunch, he just calls his servants and those servants will arrange a bonggacious banquet inside our classroom. Our class gets enough- wait, I mean, more than enough benefit from him; it seems like he doesn't care at all, maybe he just really wants the class to join him at lunch, or maybe he really doesn't know that we're his beneficiaries? If I'm right about the latter, then he's pretty dense, too much for being an honour student.

Well, it's not like I really care, at least I don't have to ask Mom to prepare me lunch every weekdays.

"Yeah, I'm staying over, don't worry, Minako-san takes care of me well,"

"Staying over? Are you nuts? We have no room for you," I hissed in annoyment and grabbed a glass of water which I gulped down rather quickly.

Well, it's not like it's his first time staying over, it's just that he always kept close whenever we slept.

What are you laughing about?

Yep, as kids, we never really minded sleeping together. I find it somehow embarrassing sometimes, but I guess I can't help it, this is Takumi after all. No one tells him what to do.

He grinned and took his phone away and started to eat again.

"Onii-chan, don't listen to onee-chan, she actually wants you around," the five year-old Suzuna muttered loud while eating.

Takumi smiled and high-fived with Suzuna. Oh these two same-minded people.

"Hey Suzuna, you're too young to say that, you don't understand the situation," I replied.

"Oh nee-chan, I know what I'm saying,"

I shrugged and excused myself to go to the living room and watch Dora the Explorer.

Geez, this show doesn't make sense at all. I'd recommend it for two year olds.

"Dora Dora Dora Dora Dora... Dora! Eychus muchas muchas es Dora Dora. I need your help! Grab you backpack! Let's go, jump in! Babonoos! You can lead the way! Right path! Tch Dora, Tch Tch Dora, Tch Dora, Tch Tch Dora, swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Oh man! Dora the explorer!"

Huwaaak! Why the hell am I singing it's theme song!? Geez I'm not a kid.

Meow~ meow~

Huh? A cat? We don't have a cat.

I stood up from the couch and scanned the whole area for a cat, but there was none. I scratched my head in confusion and got back to the couch. Maybe it's just my imagination.

Meow~

Again. Phew, this is sending chills down my spine.

I was about to exit and go upstairs when I heard a purr, I turned around to see the door leading to the kitchen and saw nothing, then in a blink of an eye, a black cat appeared out of nowhere, surprising me. I screamed in fear as soon as I saw the cat staring me back with deep red eyes, as if it has something to say.

"Misaki!" Mom, Suzuna and Takumi ran to me from the kitchen, they just passed through the cat, like it's just a hologram!

"Mom! What's that cat doing here!?" I shouted in fear as I pointed to the cat.

They looked at the doorstep and stared at me in confusion.

"Nee-chan, what are you talking about? There's nothing... Over there,"

I looked up at them and looked just as confused, then my eyes went back to see the doorstep completely unoccupied.

I was frightened, of course, but I quickly regained my sanity and stood up, "Hehe, I- that was nothing, scratch that."

"Are you sure?" Takumi asked in worry.

I just nodded and continued walking upstairs, I dragged Takumi along with me.

"Sleep early and don't play too much," Mom said, "We're going to your grandma's house for a while, please take care of yourselves."

"Yes Mom!" I replied and we are inside my room.

"Takumi! Didn't you see the black cat at the kitchen doorstep earlier?" I asked as I violently shook his shoulders.

"Uh, I saw nothing," he replied honestly. "You saw a cat there?"

"Yes! You just passed by it as if it's just some kind of hologram or a picture on air!"

"I really saw nothing, sorry," he stated. I sighed and then thought of an idea.

"Where's the Ouija board?" I asked him.

"Down at the kitchen," he replied.

"Can you get it for me?"

"Nuh, I'm tired," he smiled and jumped into my bed. "Get it by yourself."

"Duh! I don't wanna go there! The cat is there!" I exclaimed and pulled him up from my bed, "Pleaaaaaase!"

"Okay okay," he sighed and stood up then went out of my room, he ran quite quickly, and he's already back, only consuming about ten seconds.

"Yay! Thanks!" I grabbed the board from him and turned around to close the door, my eyes widened as I saw the black cat in front of me, sitting like a trained one.

I slammed the door shut at that and my chest heaved, catchings breath as if I just finished a kilometre-dash.

"Hey are you fine?"

"Ah, yeah," I replied and sighed again. "Let's play! How do you play this?" I pointed to the Ouija board.

"They say you can call a spirit and talk with him or her," he replied.

"So, let's start," I grinned.

"If you're fine with it," he replied seriously, Geez, he looks like ten years older than me when he acts like that.

"What do you mean? Of course I am!" I stated cheerfully.

"Oh, okay," he murmured and took out a transparent glass from somewhere.

"Is there someone in this room besides me and Misaki?"

He looked dead serious. I gulped down my saliva in nervousness and we both placed our fingers on the top of the upside down glass placed on the Ouija board.

To be continued..

########################

I'm sorry if I had to add that tbc xD the chapter's getting so long after all.

Tini- Haha, thank you for greeting me again! And oh, my 16th birthday will be on February 8th! Please don't forget to greet me then, thanks!

Others- THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU!

Please Review and Follow, and if you really liked it, please add this to your favorites. ^_^ thanks!


End file.
